O Castigo
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: Eldarion ganhou um diário, mas não é o único a escrevê-lo. Inspirado nas Aventuras do Pequeno Boromir, escrito para o desafio do Grupo Tolkien


O Castigo

Personagens: Elladan, Elrohir, Elfwine, Eldarion.

Gênero: Humor.

Short-fic

Eldarion ganhou um diário, mas não é o único a escrevê-lo. Feito para desafio do Grupo Tolkien.

XXXXXXX

Nota da autora: Essa fanfic foi escrita em forma de diário. É uma brincadeira que fiz para um drabble do grupo Tolkien, mas como escrevo demais, ultrapassou o número de palavras... Para variar!

Resolvi postar aqui. Já li alguns diários dos personagens de Tolkien e ri muito. Também gosto muito dos quadrinhos "As Aventuras do Pequeno Boromir". É hilário a forma como retratam o pequeno Borormir e sua "inimizade" com Théodred. Criado por Catherine Chmiel e publicado no portal Andúnië.

Quem não conhece, é só passar no link .br/portal/modules/rmgallery/categos.php?idcat2

Foi dali que tirei minha idéia. É bem simples, sem grandes pretensões.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**O CASTIGO**

**Biblioteca de Gondor**

**Minas Tirith**

**IV Era – 3027**

Eu não sei bem como aconteceu.

Era um bonito dia, eu, sendo um jovem cheio de responsabilidades, estava extasiado com a perspectiva de um passeio, algo fora da rotina. Meu pai disse que era um presente pelo meu bom comportamento e minha mãe nada disse, apenas derramou aquele olhar quente e cheio de significados, onde você pode entender no silêncio da cumplicidade que o presente não é merecido.

Elladan sempre diz que eu começo as explicações do final e já antecipou que eu começaria essa história da mesma forma. Já Elrohir tem certeza absoluta que a minha pequena narrativa não teria o menor significado, já que em suas palavras, eu sou um jovem desobediente, relaxado e insuportável.

Agora, imagine que você está frente a frente – ou mais ou menos, porque os elfos são muito maiores do que eu – como um elfo guerreiro, que lutou muitas batalhas, com muitos músculos retorcidos em uma postura de desprezo, e mesmo assim, com um olhar brilhante de euforia na sua direção.

É, eu fiz o mesmo que você: abri um largo sorriso.

Quando o tio Elrohir me chama de insuportável, eu sinto que sou insuperável. Capaz de qualquer coisa mesmo.

Algo se move sobre meu ombro direito e uma dorzinha incômoda me fez largar a pena, que agora, volto para a minha mão esquerda. Era o tio, perdão, o elfo Elrohir – magnífico, soberbo e insuperável – pedindo para não chamá-lo de tio.

(Ele também pediu para colocar os adjetivos ou arrancaria a minha orelha. Como sou insuportável, mas não sou bobo, tratei de colocar. Ficou legal, né tio Elrohir?).

XXXX

Novo dia bonito, meu pai pediu para copiar uns mapas na biblioteca e resolvi continuar meu diário. Hoje o tio Elrohir foi fazer uns trecos lá não sei aonde no Anduin e me deu folga. Só o tio Elladan está aqui, ele é bem mais bonzinho e bem mais bonito que o Tio Elrohir.

(Risos). _O tio Elladan gostou dessa. Eu sabia, os dois estão sempre espiando meu dever. Francamente. Não sei porque o tio Elladan é mais bonito, os dois são iguaizinhos!_

(Sério). _O tio Elladan não gostou disso._

Enfim. Não sei como meu pai, garboso, formoso, insuperável e MAGNÍFICO REI DE GONDOR chama aquela bagunça de biblioteca. Vocês lembram quando o Gandalf foi consultar os relatos do meu tetra-tetra-tetra...ah.

_Tio Elladan pediu para esquecer. É meu segundo zero em genealogia, melhor colocar isso depois. Adoro o tio Elladan!!_

Bem... Onde eu estava? Ah sim, na biblioteca quando o mago veio fuçar na vida do Isildur. O tio Gandalf soprou tanta poeira dos pergaminhos que dizem em Gondor que foi por isso que sua barba ficou cinzenta e nunca mais conseguiu lavar. Eu acho que é mentira.

Acho que todo ele ficou cinzento depois de passar na biblioteca.

_(O tio Elladan está rindo. Não sei se é um bom sinal, porque eu não vejo graça e geralmente, quando isso acontece, é porque ele está rindo de mim!)._

Minha orelha continua ardendo. Nem consegui terminar o diário ontem, porque o tio Elrohir puxou tanto, tanto minhas orelhas que, juro por Erü, virei um elfo!

_(o tio Elladan falou que eu sou o elfo mais feio que ele já viu na vida. Mentira dele, porque a minha mãe, a RAINHA MAIS LINDA DE TODA ARDA, disse que eu pareço com o meu pai, O REI MAIS CHARMOSO DE TODA ARDA, e sou filho dos dois, logo: sou lindo)._

No fundo, o tio Elrohir me adora e quer que eu fique igual a ele. Acho uma idéia bacana, o tio Elrohir é muito respeitado e tem um montão de mulheres que o seguem quando ele chega aqui.

Ele falou para eu não contar nada disso, mas ele não está aqui...

_(Ai, não! O tio Elladan viu o que escrevi. Melhor arrancar essa página)._

XXXXXXX

**Eu achei esse diário na biblioteca. (Quanta poeira! Depois dizem que nós os camponeses somos sujos. Puxa, era uma guerra, né? Os orcs não iam esperar a gente tomar um banho para fugir).**

**Sempre ouvi falar que o Eldarion era um jovem príncipe muito inteligente e que seria muito bom continuar a amizade dos nossos pais, fortalecer os reinos, blá, blá, blá, blá...essas histórias todas. **

**Mas o meu pai, O FABULOSO REI ÉOMER DE ROHAN, disse que não devemos mesu..., mensu... **

**Ah! ele sempre diz que não devemos julgar um homem pelo que ele escreve.**

**Depois de ler isso aqui, eu acho um bom conselho. **

XXXXXX

Eu simplesmente não acredito, aquele fedelho do Elfwine escreveu no MEU DIÁRIO! Vou contar tudinho para o tio Elladan, para o Tio Elrohir, para minha mãe LINDA E ÉLFICA, para o meu PAI CORAJOSO, SALVADOR DA TERRA-MÉDIA TODINHA.

Ele vai ver só.

XXXXXXX

O Elfwine voltou para Rohan. O tio Elrohir falou para eu não repetir, mas o diário é meu, eu falo o quanto quiser: COVARDÃO!

Ficou com medo do supremo príncipe.

_(O tio Elladan e o tio Elrohir estão rindo. Eu não estou rindo junto, não gostei da expressão dos dois)._

XXXXX

**Não estou com medo, bobão. Só não gosto de pedra e toneladas de **_**poeira. **_**Encontre comigo amanhã se você é um **_**príncipe **_**de verdade.**

**Elfwine, o príncipe mais bonito, corajoso da Terra-Média.**

XXXX

AGORA QUE EU VOU CONTAR TUDO MESMO! Eu sou o único que posso falar da poeira da biblioteca!

E ele não é mais bonito que eu. Eu continuo acreditando na minha mãe LINDA MARAVILHOSA RAINHA ÉLFICA e no meu pai, FANTÁSTICO REI DE TUDO!

Não posso ir amanhã, o tio Elladan falou que tenho aula de matemática. Droga! Prefiro partir a cara do Elfwine ao meio.

XXXXXX

**Você não foi, mas os seus tios orelhudos estavam lá. Covardão.**

XXXXXX

Agora é pessoal. Ninguém chama um elfo de orelhudo.

XXXXX

**Xiiii, o tio Elrohir leu o diário!**

XXXXXX

Meu pai, O MAGNÍFICO E SUPREMO REI DE GONDOR, falou que o diário era um presente para eu registrar as minhas experiências. Era um presente. Minha mãe, A INFINITAMENTE SUPERIOR EM BELEZA E SABEDORIA, disse que era uma forma de escrever direito e gastar energia.

Foi assim que começou. O Elfwine fuçou no meu diário e começou escrever aqui. O tio Elrohir resolveu pregar uma peça nele depois de ter sido chamado de orelhudo.

O Elfwine teve que escrever cem vezes a genealogia de Rohan. _(Ele também sempre tira zero)_

Eu fiquei com dó, sabe. Meu pai, O GLORIOSO REI DE GONDOR, me ensinou a ter compaixão. Resolvi ajudar e passamos a tarde inteira fazendo isso, quando meus tios MAGNÍFICOS E PERFEITOS não estavam olhando, nós brigamos, rolamos e quebramos dois dentes. Eu quebrei um dente do Elfwine e ele quebrou um meu. Nunca vi tanto sangue em minha vida!

FOI ESPETACULAR!!

_(Meus tios não gostaram de saber a verdade. Eu disse que tinha caído... Em cima do Elfwine)_

Não vou mais escrever. Vou passar os próximos dias em Rohan, o Elfwine disse que vou aprender a montar, lutar sobre o cavalo e voltar gordo igualzinho ao tio Gimli.

Eu não acho o tio Gimli gordo, só espero crescer mais que ele.

XXXXXX

**Quando você voltar de Rohan, espero que já tenha aprendido a gostar de mim. Eu deixei você quebrar o meu dente para a gente ser amigo, porque o meu pai, O INCRÍVEL MARECHAL, GUERREIRO E ÚNICO REI DE ROHAN, me ensinou que, muitas vezes, para ganhar um amigo, a gente tem que perder alguma coisa. **

**Ele perdeu uns três cavalos quando conheceu o seu pai. Eu sou pequeno, num tenho nada, só deu para perder o dente. **

**Hum... Mas seu pai devolveu os cavalos. **

**Tudo bem, o tio Elladan falou que o meu dente vai crescer de novo. Os elfos nunca mentem.**

_**(Não sei porque, mas não gostei do jeito que o tio Elladan está rindo)**_

XXXXXX

Humm... O tio Legolas também não gostava do tio Gimli no começo.

Eu gostei do príncipe de Rohan de cara, sabe, mas um homem precisa ter um pouco de dignidade. Quando alguém chama sua casa de _poeirenta_, você tem que ter uma postura nobre.

O passeio vai ser bacana e apesar do Elfwine chamar o MEU TIO ELLADAN de tio, eu o perdôo. Se ele perdeu um dente de propósito, eu posso dividir um tio.

É, eu acho que é o começo de uma grande amizade!

XXXXXX

Graças a Ilúvatar, o Estel não fez um diário quando era criança.

Eu não teria suportado.

XXXXXX

Nem eu. Eu não disse que ele ia falar de tudo, menos do castigo?

XXXXXXX

Conclusão de Eldarion: Diários são pergaminhos perigosos. Podem começar uma guerra ou dar início a uma grande amizade.

XXXXX

**Fim.**


End file.
